Frozen (Rog, Httyd)
by slayterxyz
Summary: When Jack hits Hiccup with his powers as kids, he is forced to keep them hidden. One day Jack accidentally reveals his powers and causes an eternal winter. It's up to Hiccup, Astrid, Stormfly, and the hilarious dragon Toothless to stop it. (I do not own anything.)
1. Chapter 1

Men were cutting through thick ice. They used their saws to slice through the transparent steel while singing:

_Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining._

_This icy force, both foul and fair, has a frozen heart worth mining._

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear,_

_Strike for love and strike for fear. _

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer._

LittleAstrid followed along happily with her pet dragon, Stormfly. While walking, Astrid pulled out two chicken legs. She tossed one to her baby dragon, and ate one herself.

_Split the ice apart and break the frozen heart._

_(Hup! Ho!)_

The men pushed and shoved Astrid out of their way as they marched together to go break more ice.

_Watch your step! Let it go! Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

Astrid went over to were they were breaking ice and tried to join along in the sweet symphony of cracking ice. She tried to lift an ice block, but it just slipped from her grasp.

_Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold! _

_Ice has magic, can't be controlled._

_Stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred men! Ha!_

Astrid dunked her hands in the water, trying to catch her ice block, but instead, it plopped up then back down, splashing water all over her face. Stormfly licked her face, causing her to laugh.

_Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining._

_This icy force, both foul and fair, has a frozen heart worth mining._

Finally, Astrid got her ice block packed on the sled connected to Stormfly.

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear._

_Strike for love and strike for for fear._

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer._

_There's beauty and there's danger here; split the ice apart._

_Beware the frozen heart._

Astrid jumped on the sled just as Stormfly was about to take off with the rest of the men.

"Jack," 5-year-old Hiccup whispered. "Psst, Jack! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Jack moaned, "Hiccup, go back to sleep."

Hiccup fell dramatically on Jack and replied, "I just can't. The sky is awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

"Go play by yourself!" Jack pushed Hiccup off of him.

Hiccup thought for a moment, then it clicked. "Do you want to build a snowfury?" Jack smiled and opened his eyes.

Excited, Hiccup lead Jack down the stairs. "Come on! Come on!"

"Shh!" Jack warned, placing a finger on his lips. Hiccup and Jack darted through the ballroom's door, quickly closing it behind them. Hiccup giggled and pulled Jack to the center of the room.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Jack grinned and started to circle his hands around each other. Amazed, Hiccup watched the blue sparkles form into a snowball in Jack's hands.

"Ready?" With a huge grin, Hiccup nodded.

Jack blasted the snowball into the ceiling, causing snow to fall everywhere. Hiccup spread out his arms and started to jump, yelling, "This is amazing!" Hiccup ran around in circles, laughing in enjoyment.

Jack bent down to Hiccup's height and whispered, "Watch this." Jack stomped the ground. Ice spread all over the floor. Hiccup tried to keep his balance as the ice slid him and Jack around.

Once there was enough snow, Jack and Hiccup started to gather snow to build their snowfury. Hiccup made funny faces while Jack made the finishing touches to the snowfury. When he was finished, he turned it around and said in a funny voice, "Hi! I'm Toothless, and I love long flights!"

"I love you, Toothless!" With joy, Hiccup got up and hugged Toothless. Hiccup jumped on the snowfury's back while Jack used his powers to push the snowfury around on the ice.

Next, Jack made a snow slide and slid down it with Hiccup. Hiccup flew off it into a pile of fluffy snow. Hiccup popped out with joy. He uncovered himself from the snow and jumped. "Hang on," Jack warned with a fun smile. Jack made snow rise to catch Hiccup.

"Catch me!" Hiccup cheered as he jumped again, higher. Jack caught him. "I'm flying!" This time Jack struggled to catch Him. "Again!"

"Slow down!" Jack's smile disappeared. Hiccup didn't hear and kept jumping. "Slow down! This time Jack slipped on his ice, and wasn't able to catch Hiccup. "Hiccup!" Unsure what to do, Jack shot a blast of snow, hoping it would save Hiccup from falling. Instead, the blast of snow hit Hiccup's head, making him unconscious. Jack ran to the pile of snow the blast's force pushed Hiccup to. He lifted his head only to see that a streak of his hair had turned white. "Hiccup." Jack started to panic. "Mama! Papa!"

Jack started to cry. Jack didn't realize that an extra layer of snow had started to spread from his feet. "You're okay Hiccup. I got you." Jack was interrupted by the opening of the ballroom's door.

His mother and father ran in, gasping in disbelief when they saw what Jack had done to Hiccup. "Jack! What have you done! This is getting out of hand!" Jack's parents ran towards him and Hiccup in fear.

"I...it...was...an...accident," cried Jack. He lifted Hiccup closer, "I'm sorry, Hiccup." Jack's parents took Hiccup from him.

"He's ice cold!" panicked the queen.

The father replied, "I know were we have to go."

The father searched through every book until he found it. A map to trolls.

The king and queen got on two dragon, and rushed to the trolls on them as fast as they could. While they were heading to the trolls, they passed Astrid. In shock, Astrid stared at the trail Jack and his mother's dragon were leaving behind. "Ice?" Astrid asked Stormfly. Astrid jumped on Stormfly and ordered her to follow the ice trail. "Faster, Stormfly!" Astrid commanded with a smile.

Finally, she caught up with them. She and Stormfly hid behind a rock so they could see what was going on.  
"Please! Help!" Astrid saw a man in fancy clothes crying. "It's my son." Astrid watched as many rocks surrounded Jack and his family.

"Ha!" Astrid hid further behind the rock for safety. Suddenly, to her surprise, the rocks turned into trolls!

"It's the kid!" gasped one troll.

"Trolls?" questioned Astrid. All of a sudden, the rock Astrid was hiding behind turned into a troll too.

"Hush, I'm trying to listen!" The troll looked at Astrid and Stormfly and exclaimed, changing her attitude, "Oh, you cuties! I'm going to keep you!" She hugged both of them at once, while continuing to listen.

An old-looking troll slowly walked up to Jack and grabbed his hand. "Your majesty. Born with the powers, or cursed."

"Umm, born with it. And...and they are getting stronger."

Jack's mother lowered Hiccup to the elder troll. "Ah, you're lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must," interrupted the king.

"I recommend we remove all memories of magic from him to be safe." The elder troll waved his hands and showed all of Hiccup's memories. "But don't worry, I leave the fun." All of the settings of Hiccup's memories were changed to outside. He gathered all of the memories, and placed them back in Hiccup. Hiccup let out a small smile in his sleep.

"Wait, so he won't remember I have powers?" asked Jack, worried.

Jack's dad placed his hand on Jack's shoulder and replied sweetly, "It's for the best."

The elder troll tapped Jack's other shoulder."Listen to me, Jack, your power will only grow. He made a vision of a man releasing beautiful snowflakes. "There is beauty in it," a snowflake grew in the image and turned into a very scary red, "but also great danger." Jack gasped in horror at this image. "If you don't learn how to control it, fear will be your enemy." The red snowflake exploded, covering the blue man in red. The man fell, screaming. Jack ducked his head on his dad's chest, not wanting to see any more.

"We will protect him. He can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, lock the gates, reduce the staff, limit his contact with people, and make sure he is hidden from everyone," his dad looked sadly at Hiccup, "including Hiccup."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup looked out of his window. Snow! Hiccup ran excitedly over to Jack's door and knocked on it.

_Jack? Do you want to build a snowfury?_

_Come on, let's go and play!_

Hiccup slid down to the bottom of the door and tried peeking through it.

_I never see you anymore, come out the door._

_It's like you've gone away._

Hiccup grabbed dolls of him and Jack, then started to play with them.

_We used to be best buddies, but now we're not._

_I wish you would tell me why!_

_Do you want to build a snowfury?_

Hiccup touched his lips to the lock on Jack's bedroom door.

_I doesn't have to be a snowfury._

Sadly, Jack exclaimed, "Go away, Hiccup!"

"Okay, bye." Hiccup slowly walked away, hurt.

In his room, Jack was enjoying the view through his window. Jack placed his hand on the glass as he watched in awe. Once his hand made contact with the window, it began to freeze. Jack removed his hand in fear.

When Jack's father saw this, he gave him a pair of brown leather gloves. "The gloves will help. Conceal it."

"Don't feel it."

At the same time, they both said, "Don't let them know."

5 years later, Hiccup was at Jack's door again. He gave him the same knock as every time.

_Do you want to build a snowfury?_

_Or ride our sleds down the hall?_

_I think company is overdue._

_I've started talking to the guardian pictures on the walls._

Hiccup jumped back, first on a green couch, and pointed at a picture with Santa wielding his swords on it. "Hang in there wondrous Nicolas."

_It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by!_

_(Tick, tock, tick, tock)_

Jack was having more problems in his room. His powers were starting to surpass his gloves. "I'm scared! It's getting stronger!" cried Jack.

His father leaned in to hug him, "Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down."

"No! Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you." Jack's mother gasped, and leaned against the king.

This time, five years had passed. Hiccup ran next to Jack's room, smiling his everyday smile. He stared at Jack's room for a moment. His smile disappeared, and then he left. Hiccup kept frowning, until he saw his parents' loving faces. He smiled and gave them each a huge hug. "I'll see you in two weeks."

After they were done saying goodbye to Hiccup, they went to Jack. "Do you have to go?" Jack pleaded.

"You will be fine, Jack." Jack looked at his father's reassuring smile and hoped he was right.

Jack went back in his room and stayed there for a few days. Finally, a messenger came and told them that their parents had drowned in a storm. Jack watched, hidden, as they dropped a black veil over a painting of his parents, but he did not go to the funeral that Hiccup had gone to. Jack sat quietly in his room until he heard a soft knock. It was Hiccup.

_Jack, please I know you're in there._

_People are asking where you have been._

_They say have courage,_

_and I'm trying to,_

_I'm right out here for you,_

_just let me in._

_We only have each other,_

_It's just you and me,_

_what are we going to do?_

Hiccup slowly leaned on the floor, almost crying.

_Do you want to build a snowfury?_


	3. Chapter 3

Three years later, Jack's coronation party was being held. People all over were getting ready. They were coming from different kingdoms just to see. Laughter and joy spread through the land as people got things ready.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was sleeping in his room. "Prince Hiccup? Prince Hiccup?"

"Ya?" Hiccup reached up to pull some hair from his face.

"I'm so sorry to wake you, sir."

Yawning, Hiccup replied, "No, no. I've been up for hours." Hiccup looked at his hand and fell asleep again, still sitting up. When his body started to fall over, Hiccup snapped right awake and asked, "Who is it?"

Hiccup rubbed his eyes as he replied, "It's still me, sir. The gates will open soon, time to get ready."

Hiccup stretched. "Ready for what?"

"Your brother's coronation, sir"

Hiccup stared blankly at a big, white fur cape. "My brother's coronation," he whispered, not even knowing what he was saying. He stared at the white fur for an other minute. "My brother's coronation!"

He popped right out of bed, took off his fur vest, replaced it with the white fur cape, and darted out of his his room with excitement. As he passed a maid, he grabbed her hand and ran in circles, "It's coronation day!" He finished circling and ran through the palace to see the gates, windows, doors, and well, everything, opened!

_The window is open!_

_So is that door!_

_I didn't know they did that anymore!_

_Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates._

_For years I've roamed these empty halls._

_Why have a ball room with no balls?_

_Finally, they're opening up the gates!_

Hiccup practiced shaking a soldier statue's hand, only to break off the arm. Nervous, he slipped only the hand back on.

_There will be actual, real live people!_

_It will be totally strange._

_But wow, am I so ready for this cha__nge!_

Hiccup got onto a window that was a couple of stories high. He jumped out of it onto a swing-like contraption. Slowly, he pulled the string down so he could go up. He pulled until he was at the top of the palace. He looked at all the people that were coming. So many.

_Because for the first time in forever,_

_there will be music, there will be light!_

_Because for the first time in forever,_

_I'll be dancing through the night!_

Hiccup began to swing back and forth happily.

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,_

_but I'm somewhere in that zone! _

Hiccup kindly approached a terrible terror, and her babies. He placed his hands down gently. Three of the four terrible terrors hopped onto his hands. Slowly, he raised them up.

_Because for the first time in forever,_

_I won't be alone._

Hiccup looked at the terrible terrors and said, "I can't wait to meet everyone!" Hiccup paused. "What if I meet the one!" A yellow terrible terror gave Hiccup a small roar. Hiccup knew perfectly well that the terror was wishing him good luck. Hiccup quickly ran back to the palace.

_Tonight imagine he__r gown and all._

_Fetchingly draped against the wall._

_The picture of sophisticated grace!_

_I suddenly see her standing there. _

_A beautiful stranger, kind and fair!_

_I want to stuff some cookies in my face!_

_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_

_which is totally bizarre. _

_Nothing like the life I've had so far!_

Hiccup busted into the picture rooms and copied all of the men in the paintings.

_For the first time in forever,_

_there'll be magic, there'll be fun!_

_For the first time in forever,_

_I could be noticed by someone._

_And I know it is totally crazy,_

_to dream to find romance!_

_But for the first time in forever,_

_at least I have a chance._

The scene changed to Jack, who felt exactly different. He looked out the window in worry and fear. Then he tried to relax. He took a big breath in.

_Don't let them in,_

_don't let them see._

_Be the good boy you always have to be._

Jack removed his black leather gloves. He glared at his father's picture.

_Conceal,_

_don't feel._

Jack picked up a wooden staff and a round box and turned around, imagining a fake audience.

_Put on a show! _

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know!_

Jack looked down in fear as he saw his powers freezing the wooden staff, and round box. As fast as he could, he put them down and put his gloves on.

_**Jack**__: But it's only for today._

_**Hiccup**__: It's only for today!_

_**Jack**__: It's agony to wait._

_**Hiccup**__: It's agony to wait!_

_**Jack**__: Tell the guards to open up the gates!_

_**Hiccup**__: The gates! _

_For the first time in forever!_

_**Jack**__: Don't let them in,_

_don't let them see._

_**Hiccup**__: I'm getting what I've dreamed of!_

_**Jack**__: Be they good boy you always have to be._

_**Hiccup**__: A chance to change my lonely world!_

_**Jack**__: Conceal._

_**Hiccup**__: A chance to find true love!_

_**Jack**__: Conceal, don't feel,_

_don't let them know!_

Hiccup ran out of the palace and greeted everyone with much joy.

_I know it all ends tomorrow,_

_so it has to be today!_

_'Cause for the first time in forever,_

_nothing is in my way!_

After he passed the crowd of people, he walked proudly around the docks. Suddenly, Hiccup was pushed into a boat. Before the boat could fall in the water, something stopped it. "Hey!" Hiccup looked around for what the source of his fall was, and what was stopping the boat. Nothing. Just as he was about to stand up, a dragon appeared from nowhere. It was a changewing.

Hiccup stood still. Finally, the standing changewing sat down, revealing a girl with raven black hair and brown eyes. She wore a beautiful brown gown with a brown fur cloak and brown gloves with a gold gem on each one. "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

Hiccup was awed by the girl. "Oh! Um. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" The girl hopped off of the changwing, and went to Hiccup's aid.

"Yes. I just wasn't looking were I was going. I'm great!

"Oh, thank goodness." She gave Hiccup a hand and helped him up. They stared at each other for a moment. "Oh! Umm. Princess Heather of the southern tribes."

"Oh. Prince Hiccup, of Berk."

"Prince?" Heather quickly got on her knees. "Sir." The changewing did the same, making the boat fall a little. Heather fell on Hiccup. "Whoa!"

"Whoa. Well hi again." The changewing quickly lifted the boat back up, this time causing Hiccup to fall on Heather. "Well this is awkward," said Hiccup getting up. "Well, you're not awkward! It's just that you're...and I'm awkward. You're beautiful. Wait, what?"

"I'd like to apologize for hitting the prince of Berk with my dragon," Heather paused, "and, every moment after."

"No! No! It's fine! I'm not that prince. If you hit my brother, Jack. Heesh!" Hiccup accidentally walked into the changewing. "Oh, hello." He scratched it's chin. "Lucky you, it's just me."

Heather giggled, "Just you?" Hiccup smiled and blushed. Once again they stared at each other for a while. Suddenly, bells started to ring.

"The bells? The coronation! I'm sorry, I have to go. I better go. Bye!" Hiccup waved and left. Heather waved back. The changewing decided to too. It lifted the paw holding the boat, and tried to wave.

"Oh no!" Heather splashed into the water. She quickly swam up, and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup was standing next to Jack at his coronation. He turned around to see the audience. People filled every seat. Hiccup smiled at this. He would finally meet real people. Hiccup turned his attention back to Jack. He watched as Jack took a few steps in front of him and bowed. A blue diamond crown was placed on his head. Jack sat up straight again with a frown. He knew what was next.

A man held a pillow with a diamond sphere and a diamond scepter. Jack reached towards them to pick them up so he could get it over with.

The man then whispered, "Your Majesty, the gloves." Jack gave the man an evil glare, then took off his gloves. He placed them on the table next to him, slowly. He stared at the sphere and scepter and swallowed. Could he really do this? He grabbed them and turned to face the audience. The man started to speak as Jack stood there.

Suddenly, Jack felt something. He looked down and saw he was freezing the items. Jack quickly looked up and tried to ignore it. Finally, once he heard the man say his name, Jack put the items down, and slipped on his gloves. The crowd cheered as Jack stood there.

Everyone moved to the ballroom. People played music and danced everywhere. Then Jack walked in. A man introduced him to the ballroom, and led him to the throne. Jack did not sit down though. Then the man called Hiccup's name. He ran to the man, but tried to avoid Jack. The man grabbed Hiccup and moved him so close to Jack, their shoulders could have touched. "Oh, are you sure? I don't think I'm supposed..."

The man walked away before Hiccup cold finish. "Well, um, okay."

Hiccup took a small peek at his older brother. Jack did the same to Hiccup. "Hi."

"Hi? Hi me?" Jack nodded. "Hi." Hiccup gave Jack a little wave, then looked down. It was the first time he had seen Jack smile since he shut him out.

"You look good."

"Thank you! You look gooder. I'm mean not...you don't look, der, you just...you look good."

Jack laughed, "Thank you." They both had a moment of silence. "So, this is what a party looks like?"

Hiccup replied, "Ya, it's warmer than I thought."

Jack sniffed the air. "What is that amazing smell?"

At the same time, Jack and Hiccup sniffed and exclaimed, "Cookies!" They both chuckled.

"Your Majesty," a voice interrupted, "Dagur the Deranged, Chief of the Berserk."

Dagur grunted, "Chief of the Berserkers." Dagur came closer to Jack. "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in war, it seems only fitting I offer you your first conversation as king." Dagur grabbed his sword and started to flip it around. Finally, he bowed. His helmet flew off, revealing an ugly patch of hair. Hiccup and Jack could not help but laugh. Before Dagur stood straight up, Hiccup placed his helmet back on him.

"Thank you, but I'm not very good at speaking to people I barely know."

"I see," Dagur hissed through his teeth.

"But my brother is amazing at it." Hiccup laughed at what Jack said.

"Well, then lucky you." Dagur grabbed Hiccup's arm and started leading him somewhere.

"What?" Dagur pulled Hiccup away fast. "I don't think so! Whoa!" Hiccup smiled at Jack as he was being pulled away.

Jack smiled too and waved goodbye. "Sorry."

Dagur pulled Hiccup to the far side of the ballroom and started playing with his sword. "Why did they close the gates in the first place?" questioned Dagur. "Do you know the reason?" Dagur got up to Hiccup's face.

"No." Hiccup tried to keep a smile. Dagur started to swing his sword a little bit. One slice almost hit Hiccup, causing him to fall. While he was on the ground, he looked at Jack. Jack laughed a bit. Hiccup gave Jack a smile back. Before anything else, Dagur lifted him up to his feet like a rag doll. Now Dagur was swinging his sword like crazy. Hiccup was dodging them like crazy too. While he wasn't looking, Hiccup snuck back to Jack.

"Well, weren't you spritely?"

"Especially for a boy my age!"

"Are you okay?"

Hiccup laughed and nodded. "I've never been better! This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time.

"Me too." Then, Jack remembered when he hit Hiccup with the snow blast. "But it can't."

"Why?"

Annoyed, Jack yelled, "It just can't!"

Once again, Hiccup felt hurt, cast out. "Excuse me for a moment." Hiccup walked away as Jack watched, hurt as well.

While Hiccup walked away, he saw Heather. "Heather!"

"Hiccup!"

"It's so nice to see you!"

"You too! Hiccup, follow me." Heather lead Hiccup to the palace balcony where they had a great time.

"Your hair. Why is it white right there?"

" I was born with it. So wait, wait. You have how many sisters?"

"Twelve older sisters! Three of them pretended I was invisible. Literally, for two years!"

"That's horrible."

"That's what sisters do."

"And brothers. Jack and I were really close when we were little, but one day, he just shut me out, and I never knew why."

"I would never shut you out" Hiccup's frown turned into a grin.

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy!"

_**Hiccup**__: All of my life has been a series of doors in my face,_

_and then suddenly I bump into you._

_**Heather**__: I was thinking the same thing,_

_'cause like I've been spending my whole life to find my own place,_

_and maybe it's the party talking,_

_or the chocolate fondu._

_**Hiccup**__:__ But with you..._

_**Heather**__:But with you I found my own place._

_**Hiccup**__: I see you face._

_**Both**__: And it's nothing like I've known before!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_**Hiccup**__: With you!_

_**Heather**__: With you!_

_**Hiccup**__: With you!_

_**Heather**__: With you!_

_**Both**__: Love is an open door!_

Heather and Hiccup worked their way up to the palace roof, and watched a shooting star.

_**Heather**__: I mean it's crazy._

_**Hiccup**__: What?_

_**Heather**__: That we finish each other's..._

_**Hiccup**__: Sandwiches!_

_**Heather**__: That's what I was going to say!_

_**Hiccup**__: I've never meet someone _

_**Both**__: who thinks so much like me. Jinx! Jinx again!_

_Our mental synchronization_

_can have but one explanation._

_**Heather**__: You_

_**Hiccup**__: and I_

_**Heather:**__ were_

_**Hiccup**__: just_

_**Both**__: meant to be._

_**Hiccup**__: Say goodbye! _

_**Heather**__: Say goodbye!_

_**Both**__: To the pain of the past!_

_We don't have to feel it anymore!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Life can be so much more!_

_**Hiccup**__: With you!_

_**Heather**__: With you!_

_**Hiccup**__: With you!_

_**Heather**__: With you!_

_**Both**__: Love is an open door!_

"Heather can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup ran through the crowd with Heather following behind, searching for Jack. "There he is!" Hiccup ran up to Jack and exclaimed, "Jack! I mean King." Hiccup bowed and sat up quickly. "May I present Heather, Princess of the Southern Tribes."

Heather bowed, "Your Majesty."

Heather and Hiccup declared at the same time, "We would like your blessing for our marriage!"

"Wha... Marriage?"

"Yes!

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We will need a few days to plan the ceremony, and of course we will have beef stew and frozen yak milk. Oh! Wait! Will we live here?"

"Here!?" gasped Jack.

"Absolutely!"

"Hiccup!"

"We can invite all twelve of your sisters!"

"No! No! No!"

"Of course we have the room."

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down! No one's sisters are staying here! No one is getting married!"

"Wait? What?"

"May I talk to you. Please. Alone," Jack pleaded.

"No! Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us!"

"Fine. You can't marry a woman you just met."

"You can if it's true love!"

"Hiccup, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!"

Jack was starstruck. "You asked for my blessing, and I said no. Now, excuse me."

"Your majesty, if I may ease your..."

"No you may not! I think you should go. The party is over, close the gates."

"Jack! Please! No! Wait!" Hiccup grabbed Jack's arm, and ripped off his glove.

"Give me my glove!"

"Jack! Please! I can't live like this anymore!"

Jack could feel tears swelling up in his eyes. "Then why don't you just leave?"

"Hu?" Hiccup felt tears too. Jack gave Hiccup one last stare, then walked away. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Enough, Hiccup!" Jack could feel his powers growing.

"No! Why do you shut me out? My do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

Then it happened. "I said enough!" Jack waved his hand. Ice pikes followed along with it. Ice spikes pointed at the audience, causing everyone to panic and gasp.

"Sorcery!" Dagur gasped. "I knew something weird was going on here."

"Jack?" Jack started to panic too. He put his hand on his chest, and slowly backed away. He could not believe what he had done. Once he got to the door, he ran as fast as he could. Hiccup watched in disbelief.

Once Jack made it to the exit, more people appeared. "It's Jack!" Everyone started to cheer. Without hesitation, Jack ran through the audience to get away. Jack ran into a woman.

"Your Majesty? Are you all right?" Jack looked around, and realized there was nowhere else to run. He backed up into a water fountain and accidentally touched it. It froze. Everyone freaked out.

Dagur demanded, "There he is! Stop him!"

"Please! Just stay away from me! Just stay away!" Jack accidentally shot an ice blast at Dagur, barely missing.

"Monster. Monster!"

Jack looked at his hand, the people, then ran away.

"Jack!" Hiccup went chasing after him. When Heather saw, she followed Hiccup.

Finally, Jack was at a dead end. He was surrounded by water. "Jack!" Jack took another step back, freezing the water. Hiccup came around a corner. "Wait! Please!" When Jack heard this, he started to run away on the frozen water. Hiccup tried to run to him, but he just slipped. Hiccup cried as he watched Jack disappear. Heather interrupted his sobbing by pointing out that everything was freezing. First, all of the water froze, then it started to snow. Villagers shivered in surprise. They were having a snowstorm in the middle of summer!

Heather asked Hiccup, "Are you alright?"

"No!"

"Did you know?"

"No."

Dagur started to panic like a baby. "It's snow! It's snow! The king has cursed this land! He must be stopped! I'm going after him!"

He signaled his men to follow him, but then Hiccup stopped him. "Wait! No!

"Dagur grabbed his crossbow and aimed it at Hiccup. " You! Is the sorcery in you too? Are you a monster too?"

"No. No. I'm completely ordinary.

Heather placed her hand on Hiccup's shoulder, and defended, "That's right. He is." She paused for a moment. "In the best way."

"My brother is not a monster!"

"He nearly killed me!"

"You slipped on ice," Heather stated.

"His ice!" Dagur reminded.

"It was an accident! He was scared. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean any of this! Tonight was my fault, I pushed him, so I'm the one who needs to go after him. Bring me a dragon!"

"Hiccup! Don't, it's too dangerous!"

"Heather, he is not dangerous. I'll bring him back and make this right."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, I need you here to take care of Berk."

"On my honor."

Hiccup jumped on the Monstrous Nightmare he was given. He yelled, "I leave Princess Heather in charge!"

"Are you sure you can trust him? I don't want you getting hurt."

"He's my brother, he would never hurt me." Hiccup darted away from Berk to start his journey to find Jack.

Jack slowly climbed up a snowy mountain. He sighed. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. Sadly, Jack began to sing a song silently to himself.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

_not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_and it looks like I'm the king._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside!_

_Couldn't keep it in,_

_Heaven knows I've tried._

Jack started to make gestures with his hands.

_Don't let them in,_

_don't let them see, _

_be the good boy you always have to be._

_Conceal,_

_don't feel,_

_don't let them know!_

_Well, now they know!_

Jack looked angrily at his one glove. Like lightning, he ripped it off his hand, and through it into the wind. The harsh winds blew it far away. Once it was gone, he ripped a branch off from the only tree in sight. When he touched the branch, it froze a little. Finally, he shot beautiful, breath-taking snow everywhere from his staff with a huge grin.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

Jack turned to his side and lifted his staff up and down, while circling the other hand. Finally, he had made a snowfury.

_Can't hold it back anymore!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care,_

_what they're going to say!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyways._

Jack untied his white fur coat, letting the wind take it too.

_It's funny how some distance, _

_makes everything seem small!_

_And the fears that once controlled me, _

_can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do!_

To test the limits and break through!

Jack shot his staff and hand to make nine snowy steps.

_No right,_

_no wrong,_

_no rules for me!_

_I'm free!_

Jack took a step on the snow, turning it into ice. He used his powers to make stairs while he ran up them.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_I'm one with the wind and sky!_

Finally he made it to the top.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_You'll never see me cry!_

Jack ripped off his shoes and stomped on the ground. A giant ice snowflake covered the area.

_Here I stand!_

_And here I'll stay!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

Jack lifted his staff and hand. The snowflake started to rise, and form a castle. A beautiful chandelier, stairs, sparkling ice walls, a frozen water fountain, and pretty much everything you can imagine in an ice castle started to form.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground!_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!_

Finally, his castle was done. Jack grabbed the crown that was on his head, and looked at it sadly.

_I'm never going back!_

_The past is in the past!_

His smile returned as he threw the crown away. Now he started to transform.

_Let it go!_

Jack pulled back his nice combed hair, freezing it into a rugged style.

_Let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

Snow started to cover Jack, turning his nice green shirt, black sleeves, and green pants into a blue color.

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

Jack made a cape, with a snowflake pattern appear. At the bottom of the cape, he made a snowfury. Jack completed his transformation and walked outside onto the balcony to feel the sun he missed since trapping himself in his room.

_Here I stand in the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyways._

Jack turned around and went back inside. Without touching them, he closed his balcony doors.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup rode on the nice and warm Monstrous Nightmare through the snow. Every once in a while it would set itself on fire so Hiccup could stay warm. Hiccup didn't fly, just in case he would miss Jack if he flew too high. "Jack!" Hiccup cried. "Jack!" He went further through the mountain. "Jack! It's me! Hiccup! The one who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer! I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" Hiccup turned to the Monstrous Nightmare and whispered, "Well, this would not of happened if he just told me his secret. He's a stinker."

Suddenly, a big chunk of snow plopped in front of them. It scared the Monstrous Nightmare away. Before it could run away, it threw Hiccup off its back. "Wait! Come back! No! No! No!" It was gone. "Brr! Okay." Hiccup knew that his light fur coat wasn't enough to protect him from the ice cold winter. He slowly got up, but not before a tree dropped a huge pile of snow on him. "Great!"

When Hiccup got out, he struggled up the mountain. "Snow! It had to be snow! He couldn't have tropical magic that covered the land in white sand..." Hiccup saw smoke in the distance. "Fire!" He took a step forward, then slipped down the mountain. On his way down, a branch ripped off his cape, and he fell into a 3-foot-deep stream.

He tried to get out, but his pants were frozen stiff. "Oh, come on!" He grabbed a rock and pulled himself out. "Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!" Hiccup saw a hut with a fire in it. He walked toward it, hoping someone would help him.

When Hiccup made it into the hut, there was a man sitting at a desk with a warm smile. "Welcome! Is there anything you want to buy? Summer products are half off."

"Do you have any snow supplies I can buy?

"Certainly. They're over there." Hiccup only saw a brown fur coat, brown fur boots, and a hiking rope." Hiccup was about to grab the coat and boots, but was interrupted when a girl walked in. Her whole body was in winter clothes and was covered in frost. Hiccup moved to the side and tried not to look at the scary girl. Instead of the girl ignoring Hiccup, the girl got into his face.

"Be hung u."

"What?"

She got closer and said more clearly, "Behind you."

Hiccup looked behind him and saw he was in front of the meats. "Oh, right!"

She bent down, grabbed the tray of chicken, put it on the checkout desk, then went to look for more supplies.

The shop owner asked, "Where might you be coming from?"

"The Northern Mountains."

The woman went back to the checkout desk and put the hiking rope on it. "Northern Mountains?" Hiccup thought for a minuet.

"That will be forty."

"No! Ten!"

"Ten is no good. You see, this is from our winter stock. Supply and demand might have a problem."

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living!" Hiccup looked at her sled that was stocked up with ice.

Hiccup nervously laughed, "Wow! That's a rough business to be in right now! I mean that really... Sorry."

"Still forty. Got to say hi to my family. Woo hoo family!"

From a steam room, people waved back. "Woo hoo!" Hiccup waved at them too.

"For ten, I will give you this and no more." He tossed the chicken closer to her.

"If I may ask, what happened on the Northern Mountains? Did it seem magical?"

The girl pulled of her face mask, relieving a not-so-scary face. "Yes! Now back up, I need to deal with this crook here."

"What did you call me?" The salesman got up and tossed the girl out of his shop. "Bye! Bye!" A Deadly Nadder ran up to the woman, sniffing her.

"No, Stormfly. I didn't get your chicken.

Stormfly roared in distress.

"I did find us a place to sleep!" The girl had a big smile as they looked at a small cave that was next door. "And it's free!"

The shop owner went back to his desk and said, "I'm sorry for this violence. What would you like to buy?" Hiccup stared blankly at the man for a moment, then bought his and the girl's supplies.

In the cave, the girl was singing to Stormfly.

_**The girl:**Nadders are better than people._

_Stormfly, don't you think that's true._

_**The girl pretending to be Stormfly: **Yes!_

_People will beat you!_

_Curse you!_

_And cheat you!_

_Every one of them is bad but you._

"Awe, thanks buddy."

_**The girl: **People smell better than Nadders! _

_Stormfly, don't you think I'm right!"_

_**The girl pretending to be Stormfly: **That's once again true._

_Well, all but you!_

"You got me. Lets call it good night."

_**The girl pretending to be Stormfly: **Goodnight! _

_Don't let the frostbite bite!_

The girl and her dragon started to go to sleep until Hiccup barged in. "Here!" Hiccup tossed the rope on the girl. "Can you take me to the Northern Mountains?"

"You forgot the chicken." Hiccup tossed a bag full of chicken to her.

"Can you take me to the Northern Mountains?"

"Fine! My name is Astrid."

Hiccup and Astrid jumped in Astrid's sleigh and headed off towards the Northern Mountains.

**A/N: I'm sorry for re-writing this chapter, but this was the original. I have no idea what the other version was.**


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid commanded Stormfly to go really fast. "Hang on, we like to go fast!"

"I like fast!" Hiccup placed his feet on the front of the sled like he didn't mind.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! Get your feet down! This is fresh lacker. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" Astrid spitted on the sleigh, and started to wash the spot Hiccup put his feet on with her spit."

"No. I was raised in a castle."

"Hmm."

"So, um tell me. What made the king go all ice crazy?"

"Oh, it was my fault. I got engaged, then he freaked out because I only just met her that day. She said she wouldn't bless the marriage. And..."

"Wait? You got engaged with someone you met just that day?"

"Ya. Anyways then I got mad. Then she got mad. He tried to walk away, then I grabbed his glove. And..."

"Hang on! You mean to tell me you got engaged with someone you just met that day!"

"Yes, pay attention. The thing is, he wore her gloves all the time. I just thought he had a thing against dirt..."

"Didn't your parents warn you about strangers?" They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Yes they did." Hiccup backed away from Astrid as if telling her she was a stranger. "But Heather is not a stranger!"

"Oh ya? What's her last name?"

"Of The Southern Tribes," he replied like it was obvious.

"What's her favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friends name?"

"Probably John."

"Eye color?"

"Beautiful."

"What size?"

"Does size really matter?"

Astrid smiled really big, "Have you eaten a meal with her yet? What if you don't like the way she eats? What if you don't like the way she complains about everything."

"Complains?"

"And blames you for how hard her life is?"

"Excuse me madam! She is a kind, loving princess." Astrid stared at Hiccup for a moment.

"All girls do it."

"Ugh! Look, it doesn't matter! It's true love!"

"Doesn't sound like true love."

"Are you some sort of love expert?"

"No," Astrid admitted. "But I have friends who are."

"You have friends that are love experts? I'm not buying it."

"Stop talking.

"No. No. No. No. No. I'd like to meet these friends of..." Astrid placed her hand on Hiccup's mouth.

"No! I mean it!" Hiccup was about to speak, but Astrid hushed him. Astrid stopped the sleigh, and quietly lean forward. Stormfly started to get nervous. Astrid quickly shown her light around as if she was trying to find something. Finally, they could see the reflections of wepons.

"Stormfly! Go! Go!" Stormfly started to run as fast as she could. If it wasn't for the trees, she would have flown away.

"What is it?"

"Outcasts!"

"Outcasts? What do we do?"

"I got this. Just don't fall off, and don't get eaten."

"I want to help!" Hiccup turned to the back of the sleigh, and tried to find something to fight with.

"No!" Astrid pulled him up.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't trust your judgement."

The outcasts were gaining on them yelling in a hideous war cry, "Get them!"

"Excuse me!"

"Who marries a man they just met?" Astrid kicked a Outcast that tried to get on the sleigh.

Hiccup grabbed Astrid's axe and aimed it at her. "It's true love!" When he swung it, Astrid dodged it with a scream. Instead, it hit savage, the outcast's leader's right hand man, who was trying to get on the sleigh behind her and knocked him out.

"Wow." Astrid was truly impressed. Suddenly Alvin, the outcast leader, grabbed Astrid and pulled her off the sleigh. Astrid grabbed a the hiking rope that was stuck on the sleigh.

"Astrid!"

"It's Astrid!" Alvin began to tackle her as she hanged on. "Ow! Ow!" Stormfly ran faster, hearing her master's cries.

Hiccup quickly used the torch Astrid dropped, and burned her bedroll. "Duck!" Hiccup threw the bedroll at Alvin. Astrid yelled as it almost missed her. When it hit Alvin, it set his beard on fire causing him to panic, and let go of Astrid.

As hiccup helped Astrid up she complained, "You almost killed me!"

"But I didn't." Astrid was back in the sleigh when they noticed they were coming to a dead end. "Get ready to fly Stormfly!"

Astrid Gave Hiccup a bag of supplies. "You don't tell her what to do!" She grabbed Hiccup, and tossed him onto Stormfly. "I do!" Astrid cut the rope attaching Stormfly to the sleigh. "Fly Stormfly!"

Stormfly flew Hiccup to the other side, and Astrid rode the sleigh. The sleigh started to fall before it could reach the other side. Astrid quickly jumped of of it and made it to the other side.

On then opposite side of Astrid and Hiccup was Alvin and the outcast searching for a way to get across. "You'll pay for this!" Alvin threatened, shaking his fists. The trio ignored his threats and continued their journey on foot.

**A/N: Sorry for the changes. Once again, i relized that this website did something weird to my typing.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup, Stormfly, and Astrid continued their way up the mountain. Stormfly played in frozen raindrops that were draped elegantly from the trees. Hiccup and Astrid just stared at the trees is awe. "I never knew winter could be so beautiful," observed Hiccup. Stormfly returned to them all tangled in the frozen rain drops.

Suddenly, a mysterious voice came from behind them and replied, "Ya! It really is beautiful! Isn't it? But it's so white!" Hiccup and Astrid looked at Stormfly. Nothing. They started to look in front of them. Nothing. "How about a little color? I'm thinking maybe some crimson, chartreuse, and yellow! No not yellow. Yellow in snow. No! No! Ha. Ha. Ha."

While Hiccup and Astrid were searching for the source of the voice, a snowfury suddenly appeared in between them. They gasped at it. It turned to Hiccup and asked, "Am I right?" Hiccup screamed and kicked the snowfury's head off. The head landed in Astrid's hands. "Hi!"

"You're creepy." Astrid tossed it back to Hiccup.

"I don't want it!" He tossed it back to Astrid.

"Whoa! Back at ya." The head was back in Hiccup's hands, which was quickly back in Astrid's.

"Please don't drop me!" pleaded the snowfury.

"It's just a head." She tossed it back to Hiccup.

The squirming snowfury stated, "We got off to a bad start."

"Gross! The body!" Hiccup threw the head back at the body.

The snowfury's head smashed back on upside down. "Wait? What am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the Earth like a nightfury?"

Hiccup felt sorry for the snowfury and said, "Alright. Wait one second." Hiccup took its head, and placed it right side up.

"Oh! Thank you!" The snowfury lifted his ice-protected wings.

"You're welcome."

"Now I'm perfect!"

"Almost." Hiccup turned around, and found two black rocks.

"It's like my whole life got turned around!" When the snowfury turned around to face Hiccup, he stabbed them into it.

"Poisonous eels!"

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

"I'm wonderful! I always wanted nostrils! They're like little bitty craters." When the snowfury was concentrating on the two rocks deep in his face, Hiccup quickly pulled them out and re-put them back in, not so deep. "I love it even more! Now let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Toothless, and I like long flights!"

Hiccup stared at the snowfury for a minute. "Toothless?" He thought for another minute. An old memory came back to him. It was a memory of him and Jack making Toothless. "That's right! Toothless!"

Toothless stared at Hiccup and asked, "And you are?"

Hiccup quickly straightened his back. "Oh! I'm Hiccup!"

"Cool." Toothless leaned in closer. "And who's the beautiful beast?"

"That would be Stormfly."

"Uh hu. Now who's the dragon?"

Hiccup paused for a moment. "Stormfly."

"Okay. Makes things easier for me!" Hiccup didn't know, but the rocks he put in Toothless for his nostrils, were covered in chicken grease. Stormfly got close to Toothless, and tried to eat the rocks. "Look at her trying to kiss my nose! I like you too!"

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked. He turned to face Hiccup. "Did Jack build you?"

"Ya, why?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Ya, why?

Astrid started to poke Toothless' ice wing and bend it.

"Do you think you can show us the way?"

"Ya, why?"

Behind Toothless, Astrid asked amazed, "How does this work?" The wing slapped Astrid in the face and folded back up.

"Stop it, Stormfly! Trying to focus here! Ya, why?"

Astrid interrupted and replied, "I'll tell you why. We need Jack to bring back summer."

"Summer? I don't know why, but I always loved the idea of summer, the sun, and all things hot!"

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat."

"Nope! But sometime I like to close my eyes and imagine when summer does come."

_Bees'll buzz._

_Dragons will blow dandelion fuzz._

_And I'll be doing what every snow does in summer!_

_A drink in a pool,_

_my snow up against the burning sand!_

_Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer!_

_I'll finally see a summer breeze,_

_blow away a winter storm,_

_and find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!_

_And I can't wait to see,_

_what my buddies all think of me!_

_Just imagine how much cooler I'd be in summer._

_Dah, dah, da, doo, uh, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah_

_The hot and the cold are both so intense,  
Put 'em together, it just makes sense!_

Rrr, Raht, da, daht, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, doo

Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,  
but put me in summer and I'll be a — happy snowfury!  
When life gets rough, I like to hold onto my dream,  
of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam.

Toothless imagined him and his new friends at a picnic.

_Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too.  
When I finally do what frozen things do in summer.  
__**Astrid**__: I'm gonna tell him.  
__**Hiccup**__: Don't you dare!_

_**Toothless**: In summer!_

_**Astrid: **__Someone is going to tell him.  
_


	9. Chapter 9

They started to search for Jack. Toothless lead them safely and quickly through the mountain. Hiccup and Astrid were happy because it seemed like nothing would get in their way this time. Things went nice and smoothly until they came across a mountain. Hiccup tried to climb it until Toothless ran around from a corner and yelled, "Guys, I found steps leading exactly where you want to go!"

"Can we ride dragons up there?"

"Sorry. The ice is too thin to land anywhere."

"Okay. Astrid!" Hiccup let go and fell backwards off the cliff. Astrid caught him.  
"Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise!" Astrid smiled as Hiccup followed Toothless, then she followed.

Toothless led them to a gigantic ice castle.

"Wow!"

Now that's ice. I might cry," Astrid said in awe.

"Go ahead. I won't judge." Astrid commanded Stormfly to stay where she was so she wouldn't break the ice. Since Toothless was made of snow and didn't weigh that much, he lead Hiccup and Astrid up the steps.

Astrid whistled and commented, "Flawless."

Hiccup walked up to the palace doors. He raised his hand to knock. He didn't know what, but something was stopping him from nocking. Was it fear? Was he nervous? "Knock," Toothless said.  
"Just knock." More worries stormed around in Hiccup's head. "Why aren't you knocking?" Toothless turned to Astrid. "Do you think he knows how to knock?"

Toothless was right. He could not let his fears take control of him. He moved his hand forward and knocked. To his surprise, the doors opened with the help of no one. Hiccup smiled. "It opened!" Then Hiccup looked confused. "That's a first." Hiccup turned to Astrid. "You should probably wait out here."

"What?"

"Last time I introduced him to a girl, he froze everything."

"Oh come on! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!"

Toothless turned around to go inside. "Sorry, Stormfly!"

Hiccup grabbed Toothless' shoulder and pleaded, "Toothless, just give us a minute. Stay here."

"Okay." When Hiccup walked into the castle, Toothless whispered, "One, two, three…"

Astrid started to count to sixty with him. "Four, five…"

Hiccup was amazed by the palace. The walls glowed and sparkled like diamonds. Everything was frozen, even a water fountain, and the castle's shape was brilliant. "Wow!" Hiccup took one last glimpse at the castle then yelled, "Jack! It's me! Hiccup!" Hiccup started to slip on ice, then regained his balance.

"Hiccup?" Hiccup was startled by the sound of his brother's voice. Jack stepped from the shadows, revealing his iced outfit and iced hair.

"Wow! Jack. You look different. It's a good difference! And this place. It's amazing!"

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of."

Hiccup got closer. "I'm so sorry about what happened. I would have known..."

"No! It's okay." Jack backed away. "You don't have to apologize. You should probably go! Please!"

Hiccup got even closer. But I just got here!" Jack backed away further.

"You belong down in Berk."

"So do you!"

"No, Hiccup. I belong here. Alone. So I can be who I am, without hurting anybody."

"Actually, about that..."

Hiccup was cut off by a muffling sound. "What's that!"

Toothless flew through the door and landed in the middle of the room. "Hi! I'm Toothless, and I like long flights!"

Jack looked closer. "Toothless?"

Toothless went next to Hiccup. "You built me! Remember that?"

"And you're alive?"

Toothless wiggled his wings. "Umm, I think so." Jack examined his staff and hands, surprised about what he did. He had created a live snowfury!

"He's just like the one we created as kids."

Jack smiled. "Ya!"

"We were so close! We can be like that again."

Jack was hopeful for a second, until he saw Hiccup's white strip of hair. The painful memory came back again. The memory that scared him the most. The memory when he hurt Hiccup.

"No, we can't!" Jack backed away. "Goodbye Hiccup." Jack turned around and walked up his stairs.

"Jack, wait!"

"No! I'm just trying to protect you!"

"You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid!"

_**Hiccup:**__ Please don't shut me out again!_

_Please don't slam the door!_

Jack was running up the stairs now, seeing Hiccup was following him.

_You don't have to keep your distance anymore!_

_'Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I finally understand!_

_For the first time in forever,_

_we can fix this hand in hand!_

_We can go down this mountain together!_

_You don't have to live in fear!_

_'Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I will be right here!_

Once they were both on the top story of the castle, Jack turned around to face Hiccup.

_**Jack: **__Hiccup,_

_please go back home!_

_Your life awaits._

_Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates!_

_**Hiccup: **__Ya, but..._

_**Jack:**__ I know, you mean well,_

_but leave me be._

_Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free!_

_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me!_

_**Hiccup: **__Actually, we're not!_

_**Jack: **__What do you mean you're not?_

_**Hiccup: **__I get the feeling you don't know!_

_**Jack: **__What do I not know?_

_**Hiccup:**__ Berk is in deep, deep, deep, deep snow._

"What!"

"You kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere." Hiccup started to circle his fingers.

"Everywhere?" It started to snow inside the castle.

"It's okay! You can just unfreeze it!"

The snow increased as Jack squeezed his staff. "No, I can't! I don't know how!"

_**Hiccup: **__Sure you can!_

_I know you can!_

_Because for the first time in forever,_

_you don't have to be afraid!_

Jack turned around from Hiccup as the snow formed into a blizzard all around in the room.

_**Jack: **__Oh, I'm such a fool,_

_I can't be free!_

_No escape from the storm inside of me!_

Jack crouched down and hugged himself tight.

_**Hiccup: **__We can work this out together!_

_**Jack:**__ I can't control the curse!_

_**Hiccup: **__We'll reverse the storm you've made!_

_**Jack: **__Hiccup, please!_

_You'll only make it worse!_

Jack clutched his hair and looked at his reflection in horror.

_**Hiccup: **__Don't panic!_

_**Jack:**__ There's so much fear!_

Hiccup struggled against the blizzard, but held his ground.

_**Hiccup: **__We'll make the sun shine bright!_

_**Jack: **__You're not safe here!_

_**Hiccup: **__We can face this thing together!_

_**Jack: **__No!_

_**Hiccup:**__ We can change this winter weather!_

_**Jack: **__I…_

_**Hiccup: **__And everything will be all right!_

_**Jack: **__I can't!_

Jack gathered the indoor blizzards and turned them into darting ice blasts. One of them went into Hiccup's chest. In pain, Hiccup clutched his chest and fell down. He breathed hard. It felt like his he was freezing to death. When Jack heard Hiccup's moans, he turned around only to see his worst fear come true. He had frozen Hiccup's heart. Jack gasped in fear.

"Hiccup!" Jack turned. A girl in winter clothes ran into the room and put her arms around Hiccup. "Are you okay?"

"Ya." Astrid helped Hiccup up slowly. "I'm okay." He stared at Jack angrily. "I'm fine!"

"Who is this?" Jack backed away and shook his head. "It doesn't matter, you have to go!" Jack hugged himself and turned away.

"No! I know we can figure this out together!"

"How?" Jack's castle started turn black. "What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

"Hiccup! I think we should go!" warned Astrid.

"No! I'm not leaving without you, Jack!"

"Yes you are!" Jack blasted the ground and made a giant snow version of the legendary Green (or Red) Death. The snowdeath picked them up.

"Stop, put us down!" When it got outside, it threw them in the soft snow next to Stormfly.

"Go away!" The snowdeath exclaimed as he threw Toothless' head next.

"Heads up!" His head landed right next to Hiccup on a rock. "Watch out for my butt!" The rest of Toothless' body smashed next to Hiccup.

"It is not nice to throw people!" Astrid grabbed a snowball and was about to hit the snowdeath with it.

Hiccup grabbed Astrid and pulled her back. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Feisty pants! Calm down! Just let the snowdeath be!"

"Alright, I'm calm!" Hiccup let go. When Astrid was out of his grip, she threw the snowball at it.

"Oh! Come on!" The snowdeath roared madly at them. "See! Now you've made him mad!"

"I'll distract him! You guys go!" Hiccup, Astrid, and Stormfly ran away. Once Toothless' body got loose next to him, it ran away too. "No! Not you!" Toothless' face fell off the rock into the snow. "This just got a whole lot harder."

While running, they slipped down the mountain. The snowdeath, on the other hand, flew down it and continue to chase them. Hiccup found a tree pulled to the ground by snow and released it. It smacked the snowdeath in the face, giving them more time to run. They laughed as they ran. "I got him!" The laughing halted when they came to a dead end.

"That's a hundred-foot drop!"

"Two hundred." Astrid grabbed a rope and tied it around Hiccup.

"What's that for?"

"I'm building a snow anchor!"

"What if we fall?"

"There is twenty feet of snow down there and our dragons can fly."

"You said dragon as a plural?"

"Ya! Toothless can fly. Can't he?"

"I guess?" Hiccup had never thought of it before. Suddenly, trees started to crash.

"On three! One. Two." A tree dropped in front of him, causing him to pause.

"Three!" Astrid watched in fear as Hiccup dropped, because it pulled her with him. While they fell, the rope stopped. It took them a while before it went down a little more.

"Hiccup? Stormfly?" Toothless was finally fixed together and was searching for his friends. "I think we finally lost that Bunny back there!" Behind Toothless, the snowdeath – so called "Bunny" – appeared. Toothless turned around. "Hey! We were just talking about you! All good things. All good things." It roared and walked to the cliff Hiccup and Astrid were at. "No!" Toothless grabbed its foot. "This is not making much of a difference, is it?" Bunny tossed Toothless down the cliff too.

"Toothless!"

"Hang in there guys!"

"Go faster!" Hiccup pulled the rope as fast as he could. Suddenly, Bunny started to pull up their rope. "No!" On their way up, Astrid bumped her head.

"Don't come back!"

"We won't!" Hiccup grabbed his pocket knife he always kept in his coat, vest, or whatever he wore. He sliced the rope so they could drop. Like Astrid said, they dropped in nice, soft snow. "You were right! Just like a pillow!"

Toothless bit a pair of feet and yelled, "I can't feel my legs!"

Astrid came up from the snow and informed him, "Those are my legs."

Toothless' body ran around them. "Oh thanks. Hurry, grab my body!" Astrid grabbed his body and put his head on it. "That feels better!" Stormfly came from behind him. "Hey, Stormfly!" Stormfly tried to eat his nose. "You found us! You're a cute little dragon!"

Astrid pulled Toothless away from Stormfly. "Enough of that!" Astrid went to Hiccup and pulled the struggling prince out of the snow.

"Wow!"

"You okay?" asked Astrid, worried.

"Yes. Thank you. How's your head?" Hiccup touched it, causing Astrid to let out a small moan.

"It's fine! It's just fine! I have a thick skull."

Toothless looked up at them. "I don't have a skull! Or bones!" Astrid smiled at Toothless.

"Well, what now?"

"What now? What now!" Hiccup grabbed his hair. "Oh! What am I going to do now? He expelled me! I can't return to Berk with this weather! And then there is your ice business!"

"Don't worry about that! Worry about your hair!"

"I just fell down from a snowy cliff! Look at your own hair!"

"No, your hair is turning white!"

"What?" Hiccup looked at his hair, only to see more hair turned white.

"The spell hit you, right?"

"Does it look bad?"

"No!"

Toothless commented, "You hesitated!"

"No I didn't! Hiccup, come on. You need help!"

"Where are we going?"

"To see my friends."

"The love experts?"

"Love experts!"

"Yup."

"Don't worry, they will be able to fix this."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I've seen them do it before.

They both got on their dragon, but didn't fly. Hiccup still didn't believe his dragon could fly. Toothless boasted, "I like to consider myself a love expert."


	10. Chapter 10

In Berk, Heather was passing out coats to everyone. "Coats! Anyone need coats?"

Dagur came from behind and spat out, "How can we just stand here and do nothing while we're freezing to death!?"

"Hiccup went out to find Jack and stop the winter."

"Yes! Like we can trust him! For all we know, they're working together to destroy us!"

"Hiccup will be back! You'll see!"

As if on cue, Hiccup's Monstrous Nightmare darted to Heather in fear. "Where's Hiccup?" Heather started to panic. "I'm going out to find Hiccup! Any volunteers?"

Dagur raised his hand. "I'll go. I'll also take my armada."

"No! For once, you are going to go somewhere without you armada!"

"Fine! I'll bring one man."

"Okay! I'll bring five of my men."

Dagur whispered to the man he was bringing, "When you find the king, make sure to put a permanent end to this winter!"

The troop flew off to find the King of Winter

Jack paced in circles. His castle was now dreadful red and black to match his feelings. He could not believe what he had done to his younger brother. "Get it together. Control it!" He made a fist as he put his hands on his mouth. "Don't feel." Then he grabbed his hair. "Don't feel!" Ice around him started to crack and become furious. He started to panic. "Don't feel!" He gave up, seeing that his whole castle had been turned into a deadly spike palace.

Hiccup and Astrid were now in a rocky field. Southern lights lit up the sky. "Look, Stormfly! The sky is awake," observed Toothless.

"Brr." Hiccup started to shiver as he walked.

"Are you cold?"

"A little." Astrid was about to pull Hiccup in a hug to warm him up. Before she could, she moved her hand away, to avoid awkwardness.

"Come here!" Astrid lead Hiccup to a heat crater.

"Oh!" Hiccup absorbed as much heat as he could.

Astrid rubbed her head. "About my friends, well, I say friends, but they are more like family. Anyways, when I was a kid, it was just me and Stormfly, until they took us in."

"They did?"

"I don't want to scare you, but they can be a little inappropriate. And loud! Very loud! They're also stubborn, and a very heavy. Very, very heavy! You'll get it. They mean well."

Before she could say anything else, Hiccup said, "Astrid! They sound wonderful!"

Astrid smiled and took a deep breathe. "Okay then." Astrid gestured to a whole bunch of rocks. "Meet my family! Hey guys!"

"They're rocks?"

Toothless whispered to Hiccup, "She's crazy!" Astrid started to complement all of the rocks. "I'll distract her while you run. Hi Stormfly's family! It's nice to meet you!" Hiccup was frozen with shock and didn't move. "Because I love you, Hiccup, I insist you run." Hiccup still stood there, not believing what Astrid was doing. "I understand you are love experts! Why aren't you running?"

"Okay, I'm going to go." Hiccup turned around to leave. "Wait! Hiccup!"

Hiccup was shocked when a whole bunch of rocks surrounded Astrid. Suddenly, they all turned into trolls. "Astrid brought visitors!" They grabbed Hiccup and tossed him close to Astrid. Trolls surrounded Hiccup and started to examine him. "This is a nice boyfriend you have!"

Astrid and Hiccup both panicked. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Hiccup added, "You must be confused. We're not, you know."

A troll went up to Hiccup and asked, "What's the issue? Why are you holding back from such a woman?"

_**Bulda: **__Is it the lousy way she walks?_

_**Astrid: **__What?_

_**Cliff: **__Is it the scary way she talks?_

_**Hiccup: **__What! No!_

_**Female Troll 1: **__Or is it the rough skin on her feet?_

_**Astrid: **__Hey!_

_**Male Troll 1: **__And though we know she washes well,_

_we always sense some sort of smell._

_**Bulda: **__But you'll never meet a girl,_

_**Bulda and Cliff: **__as sensitive and sweet!_

_**Hiccup: **__That's nice but..._

_**Bulda and Cliff: **__So what if she's a fixer-upper._

_And she's got a few flaws._

_**Female Troll 1: **__Like her particular brain dear,_

_**Male Troll 2: **__her thing with the Nadder?_

_**Troll duet: **__That's a little out of nature's laws!_

_**Astrid: **__This is not about me!_

_**Small group of Trolls:**__ So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_but that's what we're certain of._

_You can fix this fixer-upper_

_up with a bit of true love!_

Toothless danced with the kid trolls as they started to push Hiccup and Astrid closer. Astrid exclaimed, "Stop! This is not about me! We have an actual problem!"

"I'll say! So tell me boy..."

_**Bulda: **__Is it the way that she runs scared?_

_**Male Troll 2: **__Or that she is socially impaired?_

_**Troll child: **__Or that she only likes to tinkle in the woods?_

_**Hiccup: **__I did not need to know that!_

_**Cliff: **__Are you holding back your fondness,_

_due to her ungirly blondness?_

_**Female Trolls: **__Or is it the way she covers up_

_that she's the honest goods?_

_**All Trolls: **__So what if she's a fixer-upper?_

_She's got a couple bugs._

_**Astrid: **__No I don't!_

_**All Trolls: **__Her isolation is confirmation,_

_of her desperation for human hugs!_

_**Hiccup: **__Awe._

_**All Trolls: **__So she is a bit of a fixer-upper!_

_But we know what to do!_

_The way to fix this fixer-upper,_

_is to fix her up with you!_

Astrid couldn't take it anymore. "Enough! He's engaged to someone else! Okay!" There was a moment of silence. The trolls stared at her in shock. Finally, the trolls huddled up.

_**Cliff: **__So he's a bit of a fixer-upper._

_**Male Troll: **__That's a minor thing._

_**Male Toll 5:**__ His quote 'engagement,'_

_is a flex arrangement._

_**Troll Child: **__And by the way, I don't see no wedding ring!_

They got out of their huddle, and started to put twig and leaf close on them.

**Male Trolls: **_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_his brain is a bit betwixt._

_Get the fiancé out of the way,_

_then this whole thing will be fixed!_

_**Bulda: **__We're not saying you can change her,_

_'cause people don't really change._

_We're just saying love's a strong force,_

_that's powerful and strange._

_People make bad choices,_

_if they're mad,_

_scared,_

_or stressed!_

_Throw a little love their way!_

_**Female Trolls: **__Throw a little love their way!_

Hiccup looked at Astrid. She was beautiful! Purple flowers reflected off her hair and she wore a beautiful green shawl.

_**All Trolls: **__ True love brings out their best!"_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_that's what this is all about!_

Astrid started to laugh at Hiccup. He was embarrassed to been seen how the trolls made him in front of Astrid. They put ugly twigs on his head and a scraggly leaf cape.

_**Cliff: **__Father!_

_**Female Troll 3: **__Sister!_

_**Male Troll 6: **__Brother!_

_**All Trolls:**__We need each other,_

_to raise us up and round us out!_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper!_

_But when push comes to shove!_

They pushed Astrid and Hiccup together. Toothless popped out in between them.

_**Toothless: **__The only fixer-upper,_

_that can fix a fixer-upper is..._

_**Trolls: **__True! True!  
True! True! True!_

_Love! (True love!)_

_Love, love, love, love, love._

_love! (True love!)_

_True..._

_**Troll priest: **__Do you Astrid,_

_take Hiccup to be your troll-fully wedded..."_

"Wait what!"

"You're getting married."

_**All trolls: **__Love!_

The sudden word caused Hiccup to collapse while barely keeping his eyes open. Astrid ripped off her outfit so she could catch him. More strips of hair had turned white.

"He's as could as ice!"

The elder troll rolled up to Astrid. "There is strange magic here!"

"Grandpappy!"

"Come! Come! Hand him to me!" Hiccup managed to get up with the help of Astrid and went to the elder troll. "Hiccup. Your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart placed by your brother! You will soon turn into solid ice and freeze."

"What?" Hiccup whispered. "No."

"You can remove it? Right?"

"No. I'm sorry. If it was the head, it would be easy. But, only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love!" A troll exclaimed, "A true love's kiss perhaps?" All the trolls gave each other a big kiss.

Hiccup clutched his chest and fell down again. This time, almost half his hair turned white at the same time. Even though the troll's hideout was not cold, when Hiccup breathed, you could see his breath as clear as day. "Hiccup! We need to get you back to Heather!"

"Yes. Heather."

"Let's go Stormfly!"

Astrid grabbed Hiccup and jumped on Stormfly.

"Toothless! Come on!"

"I'm coming! Let's go kiss Heather! Who is this Heather?" They started to fly back to Berk. They had to go slowly though, so they didn't lose Toothless while he ran and so Hiccup wouldn't get cold.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, Heather, Dagur, and their men finally found Jack's castle. Heather reported, "We are here to find Prince Hiccup! Stay on guard! No harm is to come to the king!" Heather hopped off her dragon and asked, "Do you understand?" Instead of answering, Dagur and his guard gave each other evil glares. Heather turned around to be face-to-face with the castle.

Before they could enter, a gigantic snowdeath came from under the snow and started to attack them. Heather and her guards fought with all their might. Heather was the most impressive fighter, even though she was a princess. Dragur and his guard shot the snowdeath with crossbows, only making it madder. Behind the beast, they saw Jack running into his palace. "The king!"

Dagur and his guard snuck past everyone and went into Jack's castle. Heather noticed what Dagur and his guard were doing. She was going to go to Jack's rescue, but the snowdeath wouldn't let him.

When they were in the palace, they saw Jack running up the stairs. "Up there! Come on!" They followed Jack up the stairs as fast as they could. Jack was once again now trapped in his top room, which was now orange. "We got him!" They aimed their crossbows at him, ready to shoot.

"No, please!" Dagur shot his bow. Before it could shoot Jack, he made a small ice wall that was used as a shield to protect him, without even knowing. Jack opened his eyes and walked away from the shield and bow in fear.

"Stay away!" Jack used his powers to make them slip. "Fire! Fire!" Jack made them slip again. He desperately didn't want to hurt them.

Outside, Heather was dodging the snowdeath's attacks. She grabbed a sword and sliced the snowdeath's leg off. When the snowdeath lost its balance, she and her guards ran past it into the castle. Before the snowdeath could fall, he smacked Heather off the staircase she was on. Before she fell off the deadly cliff, her guards caught her and they continued up the stairs.

In the castle, Dagur and his guard surrounded Jack. Before Dagur could shoot, Jack used his ice spikes to pin him on the wall. Jack had finally had enough. Slowly, one spike got closer and closer to his throat. Before his guard could shoot him, he built a wall that slowly pushed him through his balcony and tried to push him down the cliff. The man struggled against it for his dear life.

Heather entered the room and saw the horrible things Jack was doing. "King Jack! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Jack turned his furious gaze at Heather. He saw the scared look in her eyes. Then, he looked around the room and saw what he had done. Finally, he calmed down before he could harm anyone. While Jack was distracted, Dagur lifted his bow at Jack. Luckily, Heather noticed. Before he could shoot, she pushed his bow up.

Instead of the arrow hitting Jack, it hit the chandelier above him. Jack looked in shock as the chandelier began to fall. He tried to run away, but tripped. Everything went black.

Jack woke up slowly. He was surprised that he was sleeping on dirty stone instead of soft snow. He pulled his blanket off and sat up. Questions stormed through his head. _Where am I? What happened? What's going to happen? _Jack then saw there was a window. He darted as fast as he could to it. Before he could look out of the window, he was stopped. "Ah!" He looked at his hands, only to see that they were chained up and locked in round metal boxes. He was terrified.

He pulled as hard as he could against the chains so he could see through the window. All he saw was a village trapped in ice and snow. "No. No." He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hiccup was right. Everything, everywhere was frozen! "What have I done?" Suddenly, a door opened from behind. In fear, Jack turned to see none other than Heather carrying a candle. He felt a little more brave knowing who it was. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't just let them kill you."

"But I'm a danger to Berk. Get Hiccup!"

"Hiccup has not returned." Jack looked at the window in fear, knowing the dangers of the wilderness. Especially mixed with snow and ice. "If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer? Please?"

Jack looked at her sadly. "Don't you see? I can't!" Heather's face saddened. Everyone's efforts were for nothing! "You have to tell them to let me go!"

"I will do what I can." When Heather was gone, Jack saw that his ice powers were covering the boxes on his hands and the chains connected to them.

Astrid went a little faster, knowing they didn't have much time. They also went faster because Toothless slid down the last hill on his belly instead of his feet. Hiccup was half passed out on Astrid.

"Just hang in there!" Astrid grabbed a warm Viking helmet from Stormfly's saddle bag and placed it on Hiccup's head. "Stormfly!" exclaimed Astrid, realizing they were almost out of time. "Faster!" They finally made it back to Berk.

Toothless was barely keeping up. "I'll meet you guys at the castle!"

"Stay out of sight, Toothless!"

"I will!" As Astrid flew away, she could hear Toothless say, "Hello!" to someone. Then, she heard a woman scream.

Astrid finally made it to the castle. "It's Prince Hiccup!" exclaimed the guards. Astrid picked up Hiccup, and started to carry him to the palace gates.

In a trembling voice, Hiccup asked, "Are...yo...u...go...ing…to…be…o…kay?"

"Don't worry about me." As she approached the gates, three maids came out and took Hiccup from Astrid.

"Get him warm! And find Princess Heather immediately!"

"We will. Thank you."

"Make sure he is safe!" Before the gates closed, Hiccup looked at Astrid one last time. Astrid did the same. She knew perfectly well she would never see him again. I mean, she was an ice girl and he was a prince! They probably should have never met in the first place! It hurt her more than she though it would. She pet Stormfly and walked away because she was too depressed to fly. Before they left, Stormfly roared at the castle, hoping Hiccup would come back. Nothing.

"I'm going back out to look for Prince Hiccup!" exclaimed Heather.

"You cannot risk going out there again," her adviser stated.

"If anything happens to him..."

"If anything happens to the prince, you are all Berk has left!" Before Heather could say anything more, the door burst open.

"Princess Heather!"

"Hiccup!" Heather embraced him in a hug, only causing him to collapse in her arms. "You're so cold!"

"Heather! You have to kiss me!"

"What?"

"Now!"

"Whoa! Slow down!"

The maid whispered to Heather, "We'll give you two a little privacy." Then everyone left.

"What happened?"

"Jack struck me with his powers!"

"You said he would never hurt you!"

"I was wrong!" Hiccup clutched his chest and fell down again.

"Hiccup!" Heather picked him up and placed him on a couch.

"He froze my heart! Only an act of true love can save me!"

"True love's kiss!" Heather was about to kiss him, until she said, "Oh Hiccup. If only there was someone out there who loved you."

"What? You said you did?" Heather closed the windows and turned into sand. A shadowy man appeared behind him.

"Well, you see," the shadowy man said behind Hiccup, "No one would trust someone like me to willy dilly into a castle and declare myself king, so I had to make a decoy person that could be trusted, and be a decoy queen."

"Who are you? What are you talking about?"

The shadowy figure licked his finger and put out the candle's flame. "I'm a nightmare named Pitch Black. I decided to make my decoy pretend to love you so she would be someday be queen. Jack would have been better, since he is the heir, but no one was getting anywhere with him. But you!"

"What?"

"You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry her just like that!"

"What?"

"I figured after you two married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Jack." Pitch grabbed a water jug and poured it in the fireplace, destroying Hiccup's last source of heat.

"No!" He tried to reach him before he did it, but only accomplished falling off the couch. "No! Stop!"

"He doomed himself, and you were dumb enough to go after him!"

"Please!"

"All there is left is to kill Jack and bring back summer."

"You're no match for Jack!"

Pitch lowered himself down to Hiccup, who was still on the floor, and grabbed his face.

"No! You're no match for Jack!" Hiccup pulled his face away.

"Heather will be the hero to save Berk from destruction." He started to remake his fake Heather.

"You won't get away with this!" Pitch disappeared into sand as Heather was re-completed.

"He already has." Heather left the room, and closed the door behind her. Hiccup struggled to the door and tried to open it. It was locked! "Help! Somebody! Please help!" At that moment, the rest of Hiccup's hair turned white. He fell onto the floor and called in a weak voice, "Please. Please."

When Heather returned to the war room, Dagur was trying to convince everyone they should get rid of Jack. Heather pretended to cry as she walked in. "Princess Heather!"

Heather dramatically sat down. "Prince Hiccup is dead!" Everyone in the room – including Dagur – went to comfort her. Heather was pretending to cry, even though she was laughing on the inside.


	12. Chapter 12

As Heather pretended to be sad, she told the story of how Jack froze Hiccup's heart. Everyone gasped. "His own brother!" exclaimed Dagur.

Heather nodded. "At least we got to say our marriage vows." Everything paused. Everyone looked sad. "Before he died in my arms."

"There can be no doubt now. King Jack is a monster, and we are all in grave danger!"

"Princess Heather, Berk looks to you."

Heather started to look like she was doubtful about her next few words, to make it sound more painful. "With a heavy heart, I charge King Jack of Berk with treason, and I sentence him to death."

* * *

Jack panicked as his powers grew around the cell, freezing it. He pulled against the hand restrains with all of his might. Suddenly, a voice from outside of the cell warned, "There he is! Be careful, he's a monster! Finally, the ice spread to the door. Once the guard tried to open he door, he yelled in rage, "It's frozen! It won't open! It's frozen shut!"

Jack backed away from the door as far as he could. When he did, the restrains pulled the wall just enough for the ice to crack and cause the cell to collapse. He ran away right before Heather and her men came in to execute him. Heather stared at the broken walls and retrains in anger. Pitch's plan was falling apart.

Astrid walked back up the mountain with Stormfly, sadly. Stormfly looked at her gloomy rider and knew what she had to do. Stormfly blocked the path so Astrid couldn't get through. She roared at Astrid until she backed away slowly. "I don't understand you when you talk like that." Astrid pushed Stormfly over a little and walked past her. Instead of just letting Astrid leave, Stormfly grabbed her and threw her forward. "Hey! No! We are not going back!"

Stormfly whimpered. "He's with his true love!" Before they could share any more harsh words, a giant blizzard formed around Berk. It was so big that you couldn't see Berk at all. "Hiccup!" Astrid jumped on Stormfly and darted back to Hiccup. "Go! Go girl!"

* * *

Hiccup was huddled on the floor, trying to keep warm. He looked above him and saw that ice was coming through the selling. Before he could wonder why, he heard the door's handle opening. Weakly, Hiccup managed to whisper, "Help."

When the door came open, there was an ice claw in the lock. Toothless walked in and placed his claw back in his paw. He looked both ways, smiling, until he saw Hiccup. "Hiccup!" He nudged his ice cold body lightly. Toothless looked at Hiccup, then the fireplace. Toothless grabbed a match and struggled to make it light up with his snowy paws. Once he set the wood in the fire place on fire, he stared at it, hypnotized.

"Too...th..less! Get a...way from th...ere!"

"So this is heat! I love it!" Toothless put his paw in the fire and pulled it out, shocked. "Ah! Just don't touch it!" Toothless ran to Hiccup and helped him to the fire. "So where's Heather? What happened to your kiss?"

"I was wrong about her. It wasn't true love."

"But you ran all the way here!"

"Please! Toothless! You have to go! If you stay, you'll melt!"

"I'm not leaving until we find some other act of true love to save you!" He paused for a moment. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I don't even know what love is."

"That's okay! I do! Love is putting someone else's needs before theirs. You know. Kind of like how Astrid left you here with Heather and left you forever."

"You mean Astrid loves me!?"

"Wow! You really don't know anything about love! Do you?" Toothless' nostrils started to fall out.

"Toothless! You're melting!"

"Some people are worth melting for." Hiccup smiled at the snowfury, until his face started to fall apart.

Toothless quickly fixed it. "Maybe just not right this second!" Suddenly, the window busted open, causing Toothless to roar. When the cold snow came into the room, Hiccup yelled in pain, feeling the curse grow even more. "Don't worry, I'll get that! We are going to get through this!" Before Toothless could close the windows, he noticed something. "Wait, hang on, I'm getting something!" Toothless used his ice eyes to reflect the image he saw to become closer. "It's Astrid and Stormfly!"

Hiccup looked up at Toothless and smiled. "It...it is!"

"Wow! They're coming fast! I guess Astrid doesn't love you enough to leave you behind."

"Help me up Toothless! Please!"

"No! No! No! No! No! You need to stay by the fire and stay warm!"

"I need to get to Astrid!"

"Why?" Hiccup stared at him for a moment. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I know why! There is your act of true love right there! She's out there riding to you like a beautiful, deadly, dragon queen! Get on my back!" Hiccup got on Toothless' back. However, before they could leave, ice spikes started to blast out from the walls. "Watch out!" They tried to find a way out out of the palace, but the whole palace was isolated.

* * *

Jack ran through the blizzard as fast as he could. The wind blew him side-to-side as he panicked. "No!" He couldn't stop the deadly blizzard, even if he tried. He couldn't see anything. All he could see was snow, snow, snow, and snow!

* * *

Toothless broke open the windows and looked down. "Toothless!"

"It's okay! Get ready to fly!" Hiccup froze. What did he mean by fly? Toothless couldn't fly. Hiccup was proven wrong when Toothless leaped from the window, and he flew. They landed softly on the snow. "We made it!" Hiccup jumped off Toothless and started towards his true love, Astrid.

* * *

Astrid went right into the blizzard. When she did, she had to shield her face. "Come on! Faster!"

Hiccup barely saw Astrid in the distance and yelled with all of his might, "Astrid!" When Toothless tried to go to Hiccup, the wind blew him away. Hiccup clutched his chest, but continued walking. "Astrid!" Hiccup started to shiver drastically. Suddenly, he lost feelings in his hands. Hiccup brought his hands up so he could see them. Ice! They were ice!

Astrid went as fast as she could, but she could not fly in the storm. Suddenly, the ice started to crack. When the ice split into two, Stormfly tossed Astrid to the side Hiccup was on. "Stormfly!" She wasn't in sight. "Stormfly!" Finally, the dragon flew out from the water and landed on an iceberg.

Astrid knew that Stormfly was trying to tell her to go. "I'll be right back!" Astrid ran into the blizzard to find Hiccup.

Hiccup struggled against the wind as he walked. "Astrid," he yelled more weakly. Astrid heard the plea and followed them. "Hiccup!"

* * *

Jack turned in circles, panicking. He turned until he saw Heather coming to him. "Jack! You can't run from this!"

Jack backed away and pleaded, "Just take care of my brother!"

"Your brother returned from the mountains weak and cold! He said that you froze his heart! I tried to save him, but it was too late! His skin was ice, his hair was white! Your brother is dead because of you!"

Jack turned away from Heather and fell to the ground sobbing. When he did, the blizzard stopped. There was no more snow.

* * *

Hiccup walked slowly. He could see Astrid clearly now. She was running to him with all of her might. "Astrid?" Astrid couldn't believe was she saw. Hiccup's hands were frozen and his face was growing frost on it.

"Hiccup!" They tried to get together. This time, Hiccup thought nothing was in their way. Of course, things didn't come easily for them. Hiccup stopped when he heard a sword being drawn. He looked to his side and saw Pitch had a sword, ready to get Jack with.

"Jack." He looked at Astrid, then ran away from her to Jack. Right when Pitch was about to swing, Hiccup went in front of Jack, just before his body froze completely. As his body froze, he managed to get Jack's attention by shouting, "No!" When the sword came down, it shattered once it hit Hiccup's frozen body. A huge wind came from Hiccup's body, knocking Pitch out.

Jack watched in horror as one last breathe came from his frozen body. "Hiccup!" He ran in front and whispered, "Oh, Hiccup, no." He gently touched the ice face. "Please, no!" Jack burst into tears and hugged Hiccup. "Hiccup!" Toothless and Astrid came only to see what they never thought would come.

Toothless called sadly, "Hiccup?" Stormfly flew to Astrid's side, unhappy that her rider was unhappy. All of the villagers watched from their houses in shock.

No one noticed that, starting with his heart, Hiccup began to turn back to his human self. He was unfreezing. Toothless and Stormfly were the first to notice. Stormfly nudged Astrid, then she noticed, too.

Jack heard gasping from Hiccup's ice body. Or he thought his ice body. Hiccup was completely unfrozen! "Hiccup!" Jack saw that all of his hair turned back to reddish brown. None of it was white! They quickly hugged each other when Hiccup was done gasping.

"Oh, Jack!"

"You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"I love you."

Toothless gasped, "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

Jack thought for a moment. "Love will thaw. Of course!"

"Jack?"

"Love!" Jack smashed his staff on the ground. Suddenly the ice started to disappear along with the snow. A boat rose from the frozen ocean to they could stand on it and not fall in the water. Jack took all the snow he had made in Berk and turned it into a snowflake. With a wave of his staff, all of the snow was gone.

Hiccup smiled and rested his hand on Jack. "I knew you could do it!"

Toothless started to melt rapidly. "Hands down! This is the best day of my life! And possibly the last."

"Toothless! Hang in there little guy!" Jack rebuilt him and gave him a little snow cloud that followed him everywhere.

"My own personal flurry!" Everyone laughed. Pitch Black struggled onto the boat, while adjusting his jaw. Astrid got sick and tired of Pitch, and started to stomp towards him.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Let me take care of this!" Hiccup walked up to Pitch boldly.

"Hiccup? But, he froze you heart!"

"The only frozen heart around here is yours!" Hiccup turned around as Pitch looked at him in confusion. Like lightning, Hiccup turned back around and punched Pitch in the face. When he punched him, it knocked Pitch out of the boat again. Everyone in the village cheered. Hiccup and Jack hugged again.

Pitch and Dagur were thrown in a ship jail that was leaving Berk for their crimes. "I will send this scoundrel back under his bed. Let's see what The Guardians thought of his behavior" said King Jack's advisor.

Dagur started to panic. "I demand to see the King!"

"Well I have a message from the King. It says ' We shall not be making any more peace treaties with Berserks.'"

"It's Berserkers!"

* * *

Hiccup pulled Astrid behind him. He put a blindfold on her, so she couldn't see the surprise he had gotten her yet. "Come on! Come on!"

"I'm coming!" Hiccup ran her down some stairs, then stopped.

"Here we are!" Hiccup took the blindfold off so Astrid could see the surprise. Astrid gasped at what she saw. It was a beautiful sleigh! Stormfly was attached to it majestically. "I owe you a sled!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! It's the latest model."

"No, I can't accept this!"

"You have too! No returns! No exchanges! The King of Berk has titled you the Master Ice Master and Deliver." Astrid saw a medal on Stormfly that had a snowflake on it.

"What? That's not a thing."

"Oh sure it is! And, it even has an cup holder! Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it! I could kiss you!" They froze. To stop the awkwardness, Astrid punched him. "That's for worrying me!"

"What!? Come on!"

Then the awkwardness came back. She grabbed him and kissed him. "That's for everything else."

* * *

Toothless marched happily around Berk, smelling the sweet flowers. When he smelled the flowers, he sneezed into Stormfly's mouth. "Ah!" Toothless couldn't believe that his nostrils were gone just like that! After the chicken flavor left the rocks, Stormfly spit the rocks back where his nostrils should be. Toothless gave Stormfly a kind roar, and she did the same.

Behind Toothless, Jack was surrounded by a crowd of people. "Are you ready?"

Everyone screamed, "Yes!" Jack stomped the floor and made an ice skating rink. Everyone skated and had a great time. Hiccup tried skating, but fell in Jack's arms.

"I like the open gates, Jack."

"We are never closing the again." Jack looked at Hiccup's shoes and used his powers to turn them into ice skates.

"They're wonderful! But, you know I don't skate!" Jack ignored Hiccup's comment and twirled around with him. Eventually, everyone joined in and skated to their heart's content. There was no more shutting gates, or shutting people out. Everyone was happy, and free.


	13. Chapter 13

Bunny walked into the ice palace. No one was home. In caution, he took a step forward. He felt something stab his foot. When he checked for what it was, he found Jack's diamond crown. He removed it from his foot and placed it on his head. He looked up proudly at the sun. From that day forth, Bunny has been known as the King of Northern Mountain, which is now called Dragon Island. 


End file.
